Try Not To Miss Me Too Much
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: She took a deep breath before finally turning to him. "Wally. There's something I need to tell you." Slight Spitfire, Supermartian, and Zatanna/Robin. One-shot.


**Title: **Try Not To Miss Me Too Much

**Summary: **She took a deep breath before finally turning to him. "Wally. There's something I need to tell you." Slight Spitfire, Supermartian, and Zatanna/Robin.

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own Young Justice?**  
><strong>

**Okay, just to clarify, I don't know how the team found out about Artemis' past. I couldn't think of a good reason...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath before finally turning to him. "Wally. There's something I need to tell you."<p>

"'Kay." He said, not really looking at her.

"Wally. This is important. Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something." She begged.

"What?" he finally turned to her, and seeing her face must have realized that it really was important.

"I need you to promise me that, when I tell you, you won't jump to conclusions and hate me. You'll at least hear me out. Please, Wally." Her eyes were pleading, and he didn't think he'd ever seen her look so…not fragile, but desperate.

"What's so important that I have to promise that?" he was interested now.

"Wallace. West. I will NOT tell you until you promise. Understand?" she growled. There was the Arty he knew.

"Fine. I prom-" suddenly he was cut off by Batman entering the cave.

"I guess you'll just have to tell me later." He sighed, and he sped away before she could tell him to wait.

* * *

><p>"Wally-"<p>

"Shut up, Artemis. Just shut up." He growled. "I can't believe you'd do this! Actually, no. I can. Hell, I believed it from the moment you became a part of this team."

"Yeah, and you couldn't have made it more obvious." She muttered under her breath, but he still heard.

"You _lied_ to me Artemis, and you're still mad at me? You lied to all of us. You even made me start to _like _you, to TRUST you!" _God, was he going to let her talk at all_? "You L-I-E-D. And you don't even have the decency to look guilty." He spat in a disgusted tone.

"Maybe if you would SHUT UP and let me talk, you'd understand!" she yelled, feeling her blood boil.

"Understand what? I understand perfectly! You're Sportsmasters daughter, Cheshire's sister, the mole, and a LIAR!"

That was when she snapped. "Yes! I lied! But you know what? So did Batman, and Green Arrow! Your _precious _Red Arrow kept the truth from you, and so. Did. Robin." She took a deep breath, calming herself just enough that she wasn't yelling. In an even (yet still filled with hatred) tone, she began again. "I was going to tell you the truth. Remember that night when I asked you to promise me to hear me out? This is why. Because I _knew_ you wouldn't." she turned around to leave, but then whirled back to face him, desperate to get one last thing in. "And you know what, West? Don't you _dare_ call me the mole. If I was, do you really think Batman would have let me on this team? Do you think Robin would trust me? We all know you hate me, but even _you_ can't say I'm the mole."

And with that, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said from behind her.<p>

"Wha-! Oh, Robin." She sighed. "Stupid ninja-skills."

"You still haven't answered my question." The boy wonder prodded, smiling in his creepy way.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere but home? Just like I always do." She asked him, even though she really was leaving.

"That bow? I know for a fact that's your back up one you keep in your room." _Damn_.

"How do you know? Have you been – have you been spying on me? God, I thought you trusted me!" she sighed, but she really couldn't blame him. Who would trust her, with her father and sister two major Shadow villains?

"Course I trust you. I just spy on everyone. It's what comes with being the Dark Nights sidekick." He shrugged, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"How do you spy on everyone without us noticing? Sure, you have wicked ninja skills, but I mean, seriously, they're only going to get you so far."

"Hello? Computer genius! Cameras in every room? This never dawned on you?" he was obviously enjoying this. "Now, enough on how awesome I am. Why are you leaving? And don't tell me you're not. For someone so good at hiding her past, you sure are a bad liar."

"Wally doesn't think so." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "Anyway, I'm leaving, yes. Why? Because me being who I am is affecting the team. Sure, you trust me, and so does M'gann, and I _think_ Kal'der does, but Connor doesn't and Wally sure as hell doesn't, and even Zatanna doesn't, though she's trying to hide it. We haven't had one successful mission since they all learned, and I don't want to be the one who helped the bad guys win. So yeah, I'm leaving, and you had_ better_ not try to stop me."

"I wasn't going to. But, Artemis, if you ever want to come back, the doors are open. You've more than proved yourself a part of the team. Don't mind Kid Idiot. He's a little dense. Plus, I think you both made his day and broke his heart when he found out that you were connected to villains." He smiled a little. "But seriously, Artemis, come back if you ever want to. Just think, in the future we could be remembering this day, looking back and laughing."

She stared at him for one second, almost connecting the dots, but in the end just nodded. "Thanks, Robin." And then she turned around to leave. "Wait…Robin, here take this." She handed him a letter. "It's for you – all of you. Don't open it until the entire teams together, okay? I almost chickened out…but I guess I want you to have it." And with one last good-bye, Artemis slipped through the zeta tubes into Gotham.

* * *

><p>The next day, when all the team, including Zatanna, was at the cave, Robin pulled out the letter and bagan to read it out loud.<p>

_Hey, guys._

_I guess you all know I'm gone now. I mean, if you didn't, you do now, right? Anyway, writing this letter isn't really like me, so I guess I'll just wing it._

_M'gann – I guess you could say you were my first real friend. I wasn't always the nicest, but you were. We're kind of polar opposites. You're perky and fun and nice, and I'm, well, not. But through the end, even now, when half the team hates me, you were there for me. At times you seemed more than a friend. Sometimes you were like my sister (but better than my real sister could ever be)._

There was a sound of sniffling, and Robin looked up from the letter to see Miss Martians tear-filled eyes.

_Robin – You're like the little brother I never had. You're annoying, and deceptive, and you have some mad ninja skills. You were always reminding us to 'get whelmed'. And you helped me to get traught when the reds attacked and I thought it was all over. You were the only other on-powered person on the team (I guess now you're the only), but you are also the most experienced. For a thirteen year old, you are probably the best crime-fighter on the team. _

_Kal'der – You're an amazing team leader. Even under the most dire of circumstances, you're calm and collected, and know just what to do. You would do anything to help us (even wear the helmet of fate) without batting an eyelash, because that's just the kind of person you are. Without you, the team would have fallen apart countless amounts of times. So thanks. _

_Connor – For being a clone of the big blue Boy Scout, you're a pretty cool guy. I can see why you and M'gann are perfect for each other._

_Zatanna – I really don't know you as well as the rest of the team, but from that time I can already see that you would (will?) be an amazing addition to the team. Taking down Harm would have been impossible without you. (I'm sure you know what I was talking about after we learned about Greta now, huh?). Oh, and go easy on Robin. You may not know this, but he has a crush on you._

If you looked closely at Robin, you might have seen his cheeks go a little red. Or it could have just been a trick of the light.

_Wally – I don't really have much to say to you. I hope one day you will realize just because I'm related to Sportsmaster and Cheshire doesn't mean I'm bad to. Isn't there some saying that says it isn't the past that defines us, but the present, or something? I don't know. Anyway, Wally, you're annoying, idiotic, stubborn, and a jerk. I think I'm going to miss you._

_So, I guess this is good-bye. I've already said good-bye to my not-so-uncle Green Arrow, but I guess you guys could say good-bye to Batman and Red Tornado and Captain Marvel and Black Canary for me._

_And who knows? Maybe someday we'll see each other again. I might keep on hero-ing, so maybe we'll run into each other. If not, I just want you all to know you've been like family to me._

_Try not to miss me too much,  
>Artemis<em>

Robin looked up from the letter to see Connor comforting a crying M'gann, Kal'der standing awkwardly by Robin, his usually inexpressive face sad. Wally was nowhere to be seen.

Zatanna, who had been sitting across from Robin, gave him a watery smile.

And, miles and miles away, Artemis Crock walked into her new apartment and thought of her real home, and the family and friends she left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>My favorite parts of this have to be the last two. I started this with only the first two in mind, and they're my least favorite!<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, it's crap, but it's also ok, I was supposed to be angsty and sad, but it wasn't really.<br>**


End file.
